Facebook for Mutants
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: The students from X-Men First Class get facebooks and sneak out for a night of fun.


Tuesday, 5:00 PM

**Hank McCoy** is in a complicated relationship with **Raven Darkholme**.

**Raven Darkholme**, **Angel Salvadore**, and two others like this.

**Raven Darkholme** says Why is it complicated, though?

**Alex Summers** says =)

**Raven Darkholme** says Oh boy… Hank, we need to talk.

Tuesday, 5:15 PM

**Raven Darkholme** is single.

**Moira McTaggert** says Aw, what happened?

**Raven Darkholme** says It was for the best.

**Alex Summers** likes this.

Wednesday, 3:00 PM

**Alex Summers** has added **Scott Summers** to his family tree.

**Alex Summers** says Scott! How ya been, big bro?

**Scott Summers** says Alexander, are you behaving at your new school?

**Alex Summers** says Yeah, why?

**Scott Summers** says Your professor wrote to me to let me know that you have certain, ah, intentions towards a young man named Hank.

**Hank McCoy** likes this.

**Alex Summers** says CHARLES! Stay out of my mind, dude!

**Charles Xavier** says Sorry, Alex. Your thoughts were just so… loud.

**Hank McCoy** likes this.

**Scott Summers** says =(

Thursday, 7:00 PM

**Charles Xavier** is in a civil partnership with** Erik Lensherr**.

**Erik Lensherr**, Raven **Darkholme**, and five others like this.

**Raven Darkholme** says FINALLY!

**Sean Cassidy** says Go Professor!

**Angel Salvadore** says Aw, you guys are adorable.

**Charles Xavier** says There is nothing to see here, kids. This simply means that Erik and I are friends.

**Erik Lensherr** says No, Charles, it doesn't. =]

**Raven Darkholme**, **Angel Salvadore**, and four others like this.

Friday, 9:00 PM

**Raven Darkholme** says Hey guys, Erik had been in the Professor's office for a long time. Think he'd notice if we snuck out for a bit?

**Sean Cassidy** likes this.

**Alex Summers** says I'm down.

**Hank McCoy** says Count me in.

**Angel Salvadore** says I'm so, so in!

**Alex Summers** says Alright, I'll slip out and bring the car around to the front. Meet me by the destroyed statue in ten minutes.

**Hank McCoy** says Wait! Where are we going?

**Raven Darkholme** says It'll be a surprise. =)

**Alex Summers** likes this.

Saturday, 10:30 AM

**Sean Cassidy** says Just woke up sitting in the fountain outside. I'm wearing a dress and my head is pounding. I think there's jello in my hair. Can someone tell me what happened last night?

**Alex Summers** likes this.

**Raven Darkholme** says Well, Banshee, the last time I saw you was when you were running around the grounds in a frilly pink thing and yelling, "WORSHIP MEEEE!" Only, you kept accidentally sonic-screaming, and your beer bottles kept breaking.

**Hank McCoy** says Yeah, I remember that. When I found you, you were sitting under the stairwell with this really zoned-out look. You kept muttering about how you "never get anything right" and "why are dresses only for women."

**Alex Summers** likes this.

**Sean Cassidy** says Huh, I guess those pills from the gas station were a bad idea.

**Alex Summers** likes this.

**Raven Darkholme** says Funny that you're liking all of this, Alex. The last time I saw you, you were under the apple tree with Hank, singing very loudly about how "fairy tales are lies and this is a happy ending." It was quite touching, save for the broken beer bottles at your feet.

**Sean Cassidy** likes this.

**Alex Summers** says I don't know what to say to this.

**Hank McCoy** says Fairy tales are lies, Havok.

**Alex Summers** says Are you still drunk, or?

**Hank McCoy** says Shh, this is our happy ending.

**Raven Darkholme** likes this.

Saturday, 10:40 AM

**Alex Summers** is in a civil partnership with **Hank McCoy**.

**Raven Darkholme**, **Sean Cassidy**, and two others like this.

**Hank McCoy** says Happy ending?

**Alex Summers** says Yeah yeah yeah, happy ending. =)

**Hank McCoy**, **Raven Darkholme**, and two others like this.

Saturday, 11:00 AM

**Angel Salvadore** has uploaded 15 photos to the album "Friday Nights at Mutant High." **Sean Cassidy**, **Raven Darkholme**, **Alex Summers**, and **Hank McCoy** were tagged in the album.

**Angel Salvadore** says While the rest of you were a) getting drunk or b) making public declarations of love, I was taking pictures. One day, we'll look back on these and laugh.

**Sean Cassidy** says This dress is less flattering on me than I realized…

**Angel Salvadore** likes this.

**Alex Summers** says Hank, it seems like we've already had our first kiss and we don't even remember it.

**Hank McCoy** and **Angel Salvadore** like this.

**Charles Xavier** says You know I can see these pictures and status updates, right?

**Alex Summers** says Crap.

**Sean Cassidy** and **Hank McCoy** like this.

**Charles Xavier** says You're all so grounded. Grounded as in you-are-never-again-leaving-this-building-until-you-graduate grounded.

**Charles Xavier** says Also, to the person who decided to slip a poem entitled "Ten Reasons Why We Think You're Dating Erik" under my door- I will find you and you will be severely punished.

**Erik Lensherr**, **Raven Darkholme**, and four others like this.


End file.
